


Tiny tales

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, of every conceivable sort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 172
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-sentence tumblr ficlets, the vast majority for ASOIAF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brandon/Ashara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon x Ashara Tudor court

She wears violet that matches her eyes, and even the king takes note (although it can be said that every woman is of note to Henry, and every man takes note of Ashara)

He wears grey that matches his eyes, and even the queen is tempted (later, they will say that every man tempted Anne, and that Brandon tempted every woman).

Later, when they think no one will notice, they slip away and there are no fine clothes to match their eyes (some will notice, but none will say a word until it's too late, until he has offended the king and she has been ruined beyond repair).


	2. Sansa/Willas I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sansa/willas; sansa is queen in the north

The Queen in the North is a creature of exquisite beauty, as rare and refined and perfect as the blue winter roses that bloom only above the Neck, ruined as they would be any further south.

To acquire such a bloom, to be constantly in the presence of such an outwardly flawless but inwardly ruined creature, Willas would gladly forsake Highgarden and his horses and embrace the cold and wind of the North.

When Sansa Stark rushes down from her throne to prevent him from kneeling, a smile on her sweet, sweet lips, he tells her as much, and she blushes so prettily he thinks he could die a happy man if he could make her blush even just once more.


	3. Robb/Myrcella I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb x Myrcella, Modern day college party

She's wearing a dress that's barely a dress at all, and in the dark light it looks almost black even though it's red.

She's too young for him, he thinks, but Theon tells him not to cockblock himself and practically throws him at her.

She tastes of beer and cigarette smoke and under the orange light that filters through the blinds of his dorm room from outside, her skin is golden.


	4. Loras/Renly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras and Renly in London

Loras had insisted that they make London one of their destinations when they traveled around Europe, and he'd done the whole puppy-dog-eyes thing so Renly couldn't say no.

Then Loras had teased that he wanted to see the only person who could claim to be a bigger queen than Renly in the whole world, and Renly nearly did say no.

Seeing the way Loras' face lights up as they wind through the city on an open-top bus, Renly decides he's not going to bear a grudge for the changes he'd had to make to his plans, and the box in his jacket pocket doesn't feel quite so heavy.


	5. Jon/Myrcella I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Myrcella - Modern AU Jon's working as Stannis' secretary in Baratheon industries

He really shouldn't notice her, but she makes it so damned hard with the way she tosses her pretty blonde hair and winks her pretty green eyes and bites her pretty pink lower lip.

She's the CEO's daughter, Jon's immediate superior's niece, and she's as unattainable as the sun that's been bronzing her skin, all of it except for those pale lines tracing up around her neck in the shape of a bikini halter.

Later on Jon will leave Baratheon Industries and Myrcella will suddenly be less unattainable, and he'll discover that she left those lines just because she hoped they'd drive him mad.


	6. Jaqen/Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaqen/older Arya; she went with him when he asked her too, years later, they're still together.

He has had seventeen faces since Harrenhall.

She has had nine.

She still calls him Jaqen and he still calls her girl.


	7. Tyrion/Sansa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion/Sansa; Sansa has forgotten who she really is, while being Alayne. Tyrion brings her back to herself.

When she is brought before him with muddied hair and glazed eyes, she is like one of those strange dolls Myrcella had always loved.

It takes her almost a year to answer to "Sansa" every time he speaks to her.

It takes her longer to believe it again.


	8. Loki/Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki/sansa, he saves her from the eyrie

She doesn't know who he is or what he is or where he's from, but he smells of freedom and that is what she needs more than anything.

He notices the way she cowers away from the man with the bird-shaped pin and decides that his new pet should fear no man.

Later, when she whispers the wrong advice in his ear and Thor triumphs once more, he will ask her why and she will tell him that he did not deliver the freedom he promised her, only supplication.


	9. Robb/Roslin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb/Roslin AU he keeps his word and marries her.

He's so handsome and kind that she can't believe her luck, not because she'll be Queen in the North but because he's not some wretched fourth son who's only taking her because her father's giving him money (although Robb Stark is getting money and men in exchange for taking her).

He's as gentle as he can be when he takes her maidenhead, and he's a more tender lover than she ever dared to hope for - her married sisters always told her to lie back and try to think of something pleasant, but Roslin wants to think only of Robb as his mouth moves across her skin in the wake of his long, clever fingers.

She forces back a wave of disappointment when the name he whispers into her hair isn't hers, and determines to make him forget whoever "Jeyne" is or was, because he belongs to her now.


	10. Beric/Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beric dondarrion/sansa, the way back to winterfell
> 
> (I'm going with a not-corpsy Beric because omg him and Sansa and gingerness and aklsdnjfb and I'm sorry this is actually quite depressing)

She remembers thinking him very old indeed when last she saw him at court, but now she thinks that she'll never look on any man with quite the same level of adoration.

He is quiet and strong and courteous, different from how he was before Father sent him to fight the Mountain (he won, he won, but everything is still so different), and now he is serving House Stark once more and returning her to Mother and Robb.

They say he is espoused to the beautiful Lady Allyria Dayne, her nephew is his squire, and Sansa cannot help but be envious of everything that the Dornishwoman will have that she will not.


	11. Jon, Sam, Dolorous Edd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Sam and Doloroues Edd - Team Avatar (with Jon as the Avatar and Edd + Sam and his companions)  
> (my knowledge of Avatar is sketchy at best, so I hope this is roughly equatable to the dynamic of the core trio?)

Jon learns and learns and learns until his head hurts.

Sam makes mistakes and makes friends and causes more headaches.

Edd is sensible enough to tell Sam to shut up, and Jon's headaches ease until Edd starts talking about water bending again.


	12. Arya and Mulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Mulan - Learning to save countries from the best

Arya has never met another woman with hair as short has hers and instantly takes a liking to Mulan.

Mulan has never met another woman who can match her skill with a blade and instantly takes a liking to Arya.

Arya is delighted when Mulan takes a liking to Gendry after the Lannisters finally fall.


	13. Tommen/Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommen/Arya - Modern AU Everyone is utterly shocked

Bran always thought that Arya would end up with Gendry, the only guy who ever took her seriously when she said she wanted to join the wrestling team at school.

Sansa always thought she'd eventually win and Arya and Ned Dayne would ride off into the sunset together, back to Ned's ridiculously luxurious house on the coast.

They're both kind of surprised to walk into the house one day to find Arya sitting in Tommen Baratheon's lap with her tongue down his throat and one of Tommen's ever-present cats liking daintily at their abandoned bowls of ice-cream.


	14. Stannis and Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis and Thor talk about brothers - make me cry Niamh i know you can (sorry I had to leave this prompt in it's entirety because Phi is my queen)

"I loved him truly."

"I loved him when it was too late."

"Perhaps, Lord of Dragonstone, you simply did not realise it before."


	15. Arianne/Myrcella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianne x Myrcella, after Arys's death and Darkstar

She sits by Myrcella's bedside until the maesters say that the bandages can come off, and then she holds the girl as she cries.

Later, she sits by Myrcella's bedside the morning after her wedding to Trys and makes up for his failings.

Much later, she will be the first person to hold the achingly beautiful son that will tumble from Myrcella's womb with dark hair and green eyes and she will never have need of a child of her own body, not when her lioness will be so eager to share hers.


	16. Tyrion/Sansa II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa x Tyrion, he can't hate her, even as she stands over the bodies of his family.

As crimson bleeds into gold at his feet, he raises his head.

Her eyes are still that arresting blue, but there is no longer any warmth there - only ice, only the North.

Tyrion wants nothing more than to hate Sansa Stark, but instead, he finds himself in awe of her.


	17. Robert/Cersei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert x Cersei - and when the war is done and youth stone dead, I'd toddle safely home and die -in bed.

When she married him, he was everything she could have hoped for ( _not truly, his hair was neither silver nor gold and his eyes were sapphires, not the amethysts or emeralds she wanted_ ).

When he married her, she was everything he could have dreamed of ( _not truly, she was not wild and willful, her hair was too fair and her eyes too hard and bright_ )

They are married though, and he is no longer handsome and she is no longer lovely, but they are married and there isn't much to be said about it.


	18. Theon, Katniss, Hawkeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon, Katniss, Hawkeye - Contest {Hawkeye wins because he blows up the target}

Theon's arrow flies true and smacks deep into the centre of the target with a satisfying thud.

Katniss' arrow flies true and lodges itself in the end of Theon's with a gentle crack.

Clint's arrow barely hits the target at all, but he grins and tells them all to stand back - they only just make it to the shelter before the target shatters with a deafening boom.


	19. Sam, Jon, White Walkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack!AU - The White Walkers are nice and invite Sam to dinner.

Everything is cold, and he's glad of his furs.

The conversation's a little dead, but Sam's good with filling awkward silences.

When he gets back to Castle Black, he decides to try and convince Jon that the Walkers aren't really that bad after all.

 

_**Sam trying to convince Jon** _

"But they were-"

"No, Sam."

"But maybe they'll stop trying to kill us if we invite them back!"


	20. Ashara and Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara+Jon Snow, she sees her son for the first time since his father took him away.

He looks just like Ned did the first time she saw him in King's Landing all those years ago.

He's built like Arthur though, and he has Arthur's smile and laugh, too.

She recognises the melancholy in his eyes as her own, and that more than anything is what urges her to announce herself to him.


	21. Elia/Arthur, Rhaenys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elia & arthur, rhaenys isn't arthur's, but elia wishes she were sometimes

Sometimes there is a sheen of richest violet in Rhaenys' dark eyes.

Everyone japes that it is good to see some Targaryen in the princess.

Elia looks at Arthur's eyes, violet to Rhaegar's lilac, and wishes that there was some Dayne in her daughter.


	22. Sansa/Willas II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa/Willas, run into each other in Pentos after Joffrey exiles them in a bad mood some years before

She has been in Pentos for six years now, and at nineteen she is fully aware of just how beautiful she is.

He has been in Pentos for four years now, and at thirty the heat is finally easing the pain in his ruined knee as nothing else has before.

Dressed in fine silks and with the warm Pentoshi sunshine catching on the gold in their copper and chestnut hair, Sansa and Willas know that they make a striking couple.


	23. Ned/Ashara I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned/Ashara, World War I

He looks so fine in his uniform when he comes to say goodbye.

When next she sees him, it's in tatters.

She wishes they had never gone past that first morning before he went away to Austria.


	24. Jon/Myrcella II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Myrcella, Romeo + Juliet
> 
> (Assuming acknowledged R+L=J, older!Myrcella)

They meet at a party and she never gets his name.

He finds her later and his pretty mouth tastes of Heaven.

He dies in her arms and she bleeds to her family's screams.


	25. Robb/Allyria I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb/Allyria, wedding night with Ned/Ashara parallels "There are ghosts in our bed tonight."

She is as beautiful as they say her sister was.

He is as honourable as they say his father was.

Houses Stark and Dayne are joined, and people will say that it was joined in the wrong pair.


	26. Loki and Loki (God and Archangel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Loki (Gabriel{Supernatural}) - they talk about brothers

"He is older than me, stronger and more beloved of our father."

"Meh, you get used to it. You've got all kinds of crazy powers - enjoy them!"


	27. Joffrey + Crossbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey + Crossbow - His hunting BFF

It is a piece of art, gleaming wood and shining steel and exquisite pain.

He is always at his best with his crossbow in hand.

Sometimes, they even hit something.


	28. Irri/Rakharo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irri/Rakharo - New noble house once Daenerys takes over. their words are 'It is known'.

The khalessi says that they need colours and a sigil and words.

Their colours and sigil are apparently the golden horse prancing on a green field.

Their words are "It is known," which amuses the khaleesi when she gives them a keep and lands and tells them to form their own khalassar.


	29. Willas/Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willas/Arya - Oleanna is amused, Loras is confused, Margaery goes to collect some gold dragons from Sansa

When she knocks him clean over with a swift kick to his cane, Olenna laughs.

When she traipses about Highgarden in leathers and filth, Loras questions everything he thought he knew about his brother.

When Margaery happens upon Arya sitting astride Willas' hips in the shade of the apple orchard, she hunts Sansa down and extracts her winnings (although no gold exchanges hands).


	30. Sam/Gabriel, Loras/Renly, Sam/Loras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Gabriel + Loras/Renly - Sam/Loras - Loves now lost.

Gabriel is gone and that hurts like a bitch.

Renly is gone and he seems to have taken all joy with him.

Somewhere along the line, Sam makes Loras laugh, and it hurts a little less and maybe there's still some joy left in the world.


	31. Myrcella/Trystane/Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella/Trsytane/Aegon - Sharing is caring.

When the King expresses his admiration of Trystane's wife, he pays it little mind.

When his wife expresses her admiration of the King, he pays it some more mind.

When they both end up sharing his bed with him, he pays it quite a lot of mind and finds that he likes this arrangement very much indeed.


	32. Arthur/Lyanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Dayne/Lyanna - they survived the rebellion and they raise Jon together

There are days when he remembers his white scale armour and cannot bear to look at her.

There are days when she remembers her brothers and father and cannot bear to hear him speak.

Most days, though, they are merely Arthur and Lya, and Jon is happy to call them Papa and Mama.


	33. Rhaenys/Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rhaenys/robb, king rhaegar marries his eldest to the failed rebel's heir because he can think of no better way to bind their houses (but rhaenys loves robb all the same)

He drapes a heavy cloak of grey and white around her shoulders, and already she laments the loss of her dragon.

He is sweet and kind, even though they both know that their marriage is only the last tie to hold the realm together rather than a great romance.

When a tiny girl with hair as black as night and eyes as blue as noon is set in her arms, Rhaenys Stark thinks that perhaps she might love her Northern husband.


	34. Viserys/Joffrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys/Joffrey - they were made for each other

Joffrey has never met anyone else who understands the joy of causing pain.

Viserys has never met anyone else who understands the delirium of having total control over another.

And besides, if Myrcella and Daenerys can band together and share a room, why can Joffrey and Viserys not?


	35. Sansa/Myrcella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa x Myrcella, she didn't want to die, but she understood the wolf's need to vanquish all lions.

Sansa's lips are the sweetest thing Myrcella has ever tasted.

"You cannot live past this, my lioness."

Later, a girl with pitch-black hair, terrible scars and a bastard name will tend to the Queen in the North, and nobody will ever question the fate of Myrcella Baratheon's corpse.


	36. Elia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia survives, takes Westeros back with Aegon and Jon Connington

When they arrive, there is a Boy King and a Mad Queen as regent and a dreaded Hand.

As they fight, they break one, destroy another and watch as the third is felled for them.

Elia Martell smiles as the High Septon places the crown on Aegon's silver head, and Jon Connington at her side is the proudest man in all of time.


	37. Myrcella/Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella/Aegon - Good Cop, Bad Cop

The kid sitting on the other side of the table can't quite look at Cella's scars, no matter how sweet she is to him.

He watches Aegon's lilac eyes in fascination, even when his head is slammed down against the table.

When they're done with him, Cella drags Aegon into a supply closet and thanks him for defending her honour against the kid's drug-fueled stupidity.


	38. Robb/Sansa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb x Sansa, he didn't come for her.

She had faith in him because he had never failed her before.

She loved him more than anyone in all the world.

But he found someone else, just as she'd told him that she'd found Joffrey and didn't need him anymore, and now he was gone.


	39. Robb/Allyria II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb/Allyria, she names their daughter Ashara

Their daughter is born with dusky dark hair and vibrant Tully eyes.

Allyria whispers the name "Ashara" before she falls asleep against his shoulder, the babe nuzzling against her bare breast.

Robb wonders what his mother will have to say.


	40. (Littlefinger)/Sansa/Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (littlefucker/)sansa/jaime, you gave me a crown I gave you a knife in the back

Sansa sits above them all, a smile of utter serenity on her face.

Jaime tastes the scars that mar her pale skin in the dark when no one can see, and knowing that he will do just that makes Sansa smile wider.

Nothing can make her smile as wide as the weight of the crown on her head matched with the knowledge that Petyr is rotting away to nothing.


	41. Sansa/Willas III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willas/Sansa, Cinderella

He tries to follow her, but his leg is bloody killing him and all he finds is a dainty slipper made of glass the colour of deep ice on the rose-twisted staircase.

King's Landing is hot and the Queen is vile, but he must find the girl with heartbreak in her eyes and fire in her hair.

The slipper fits none but her, and he thinks that perhaps he has saved her from the pain she has borne alone for so long.


	42. Elia/Arthur II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur/Elia; he sees the fire in her

Everyone speaks of how delicate the Princess is, how frail she is, not at all what they expected of a Dornishwoman.

Elia dips her head and smiles demurely and murmurs her courtesies, the paragon of bland courtly virtue.

When his tongue traces across her skin, though, Arthur can see all the fire of Dorne and the deserts and the sun of House Martell blaze in her dark, dangerous eyes.


	43. Jaime/Cersei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime x Cersei - valonqar

She thinks that he has returned with an embrace.

She is right.

His golden hand presses into her throat and she realises too late that it is not a lover's embrace.


	44. Rickon/Myrcella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon x Myrcella - king-beyond-the-wall!Rickon

She has to run as far as she can because the dragons are calling for her head.

He doesn’t much care who she was before (although her scars are fascinating).

She wears a crown of weirwood leaves when he tumbles her into the snow, and together they laugh.


	45. Jon/Myrcella III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Myrcella "We can run away together."

When Robb hears, he can’t quite believe it - sensible Jon doing something so stupid.

He finds them years later in Braavos, leaving Roslin to mind the children and the North as he searches for his lost brother.

Jon and Myrcella’s children are beautiful, and every one of them has grey Stark eyes.


	46. Ned, Jon, (Ashara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon + Ned + Ashara, Ned gets the chance to tell him about his mother

“She was from Dorne, and she was the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms.”

“Did you love her?”

Ned cannot answer, not when he can feel Cat’s gaze boring into his back, but he thinks Jon knows the truth.


	47. Brandon/Ashara/Barristan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon/Ashara/Barristan

She has never felt so beautiful in all her days.

Brandon is thick with muscle, and his eyes are darker even than usual as his teeth drag across her nipple.

Barristan is lean, his eyes blue and guileless as he leans in to kiss her.


	48. Jon/Dany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Dany - the king and queen on the iron throne

He never imagined anything like this.

She did, and she imagined her people kneeling in supplication.

This, Jon thinks as he settles on his knees before Daenerys on the throne, is something he  _might_ have imagined during her time at the Wall.


	49. Aegon/Sansa/Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon/Sansa/Jon

They are all so pale, but there are different kinds of paleness, Jon thinks, looking at his own snowy white skin.

Aegon is all silver, silver-blonde hair and silver-white skin and a silvery cast to his lilac eyes.

Sansa lies between them, and she is creamy and warm and perfect, the fire in her hair only highlighting the beautiful shade of her skin.


	50. Robb/Myrcella II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb x Myrcella - Lazy Sunday mornings, when their families have all gone to church.

Robb doesn’t much go to church anymore, no matter how many times his mother begs him to.

Myrcella stopped going to church when she realised just how hypocritical her parents were about the whole thing.

They lounge around the ice-cream parlour just down the street from the school on Sundays instead, and Robb always offers to foot the bill even though he knows Myrcella will demand they split it right down the middle.


	51. Aegon/Sansa, Arya/Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon/Sansa - treating with the Queen in the North

She greets him outside in the snow and refuses to bend the knee.

He likes her just for that.

She refuses his hand inside by the fire, but suggests that he make an honest woman of her sister.


	52. Jon/Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Sansa; the northerners can't help but wonder who's the father of their queen's bastard

She carries him with her always when she’s not going about her business, her Tully-haired, Stark-eyed Snow.

She called him Brandon, the oldest Stark name of all, and apart from his red, red hair the boy is so Stark that nobody questions it.

He grows into the very image of his grandfather, and nobody ever mentions that the Queen’s bastard brother looked just like their father, too.


	53. Sansa/Margaery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sansa/margaery, the fires are lit but i want you safe (french wars of religion AU, wherein sansa is a catholic and margaery is a hugenot)

Paris is alive with the sounds of death, and Sansa runs and runs with Robb at her side, praying to a God she does not dare disbelieve in that they are not too late.

Highgarden is burning, its roses ashes that stick to Sansa’s boots, mixing with the blood that stains the stone that she and Robb sprint across.

They burst into the room where the men have gathered and Margaery, sweet Margaery, is clutching the rosary Sansa gave her for just this eventuality, stammering out the Pater Noster and weeping, and Sansa thinks that she has never seen anything lovelier in all her days.


	54. Willas/Sansa/(Beric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> willas/sansa/(not-corpsy beric) - it is heard that dondarrion is the queen's lover, but willas doesn't really mind

Willas sees them walking through the glass gardens when he goes looking for Sansa, and he feels a twinge of regret that Sansa feels the need to hide this from him.

Beric tells her some jape and she laughs, loud and free, and he smiles, because she does not laugh often enough.

She is his wife, and he loves her, but he cannot hate anything that makes Sansa happy and there is so little in the Queen in the North’s life that makes her truly happy.


	55. Jon/Myrcella IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Myrcella - They have twins. A girl of black hair and blue eyes, and a boy of silver hair and violet eyes.

Roberta spills forth from Myrcella’s womb screaming, her blue eyes screwed up and her black hair a bloody tuft on the top of her head.

Rhaegar tumbles into the world in silence, watching everything with violet eyes, his silver hair tinted red.

Jon looks from Myrcella to their children, and both of them collapse into helpless, hysterical laughter.


	56. Joffrey, Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey or Viserys - "I have democratic immunity!!"

Ned Stark dies and everyone knows who’s to blame.

Robb Stark comes down from Winterfell, but by the time he gets there it’s too late.

Joffrey Baratheon’s already waving his papers and laughing about his fucking diplomatic immunity.


	57. Arianne/Arys/Myrcella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arys/Myrcella/Arianne - Arys and Arianne are shocked to find themselves in bed especially when the one responsible for it is their lioness, and she is right there with them.

Arys’ head aches when he opens his eyes, and he looks left to ask Arianne what she slipped into his wine.

Her eyes are wide, the sheets clutched high on her chest, and she’s sitting up to his right.

Myrcella is curled against his left flank, her eyes shut and a wicked smile curling her pink, pink lips.


	58. Shireen/Tommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen/Tommen - They share a love for kittens.
> 
> (This is shipping them with everyone aware that Tommen is not her cousin, yes?)

He comes to Dragonstone with a vicious whip scar on his neck that curls up his cheek and mars his face almost as thoroughly as her greyscale mars hers.

He also brings a kitten.

Shireen takes Tommen by the hand and drags him to the ruins of the sept, where one of the cats has just delivered a litter of kittens, and she thinks that mayhaps thing will be good for once.


	59. Ashara and Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara+ Catelyn, "Did you love him?"

“Did you love him?”

Ashara lifts her head and wants to say “more than you,” but the pain in Catelyn Tully’s eyes almost matches her own.

“More than anything,” is all she says.


	60. Meera/Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meera/Robb - He shows his thanks to her for having helped his brother.

She tastes like something wild when she shudders apart under his mouth.

She feels like something sent by the gods (old or new, he doesn’t much care at this point) when he loses himself inside her.

Her eyes are the prettiest green he’s ever seen, and he’s completely forgotten that he only came to see her to thank her for how good she was to Bran.


	61. Jon, Ned/Ashara, Ned/Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon + Ashara/Ned and Ned/Cat, Modern AU. He spends every other weekend with his mother.

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen his mother and his stepmother within a hundred yards of one another.

Starfall is his favourite place on earth because he doesn’t have to worry about Cat hating him while he’s there, and because his cousin Ned is a pretty great kid.

Dad’s face crumples so quickly and so painfully that Jon hates himself for asking if they could reverse the custody arrangement so he could live with Mom except at alternate weekends.


	62. Cersei, Rickon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei + Rickon - the youngest stark is the valonqar
> 
> (ACTUAL CANNIBAL RICKON STARK)

He is barely even a boy, much less a man.

There is something feral in his eyes that frightens her.

His hands tighten around her neck as his teeth sink into her breast.


	63. Robb/Myrcella III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb x Myrcella, they meet at her brother's graduation. It goes downhill from there.

Myrcella yawns her way through Joff’s graduation and rolls her eyes when she’s dragged along to meet his girlfriend’s family - but then she sees Sansa’s older brother, and he grins and suddenly everything’s more interesting.

Robb barely even hears his mom chewing him out a month later after she found Myrcella in his room when she came in to wake him for church, because all he can think about it the stag tattooed across Myrcella’s right shoulder blade.

Myrcella gets a call during lunch when Grandpa Tywin is over six months after Joff’s graduation, and nobody is sure how to react when she tells them it was the hospital ringing to confirm her ultrasound appointment, much less when she tells them that Robb Stark is the father.


	64. Robb/Sansa II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb/Sansa, King and Queen of the North

The blacksmith makes them crowns of blue-hued steel and red, red copper that matches their eyes and hair.

The people whisper that this didn’t serve the Targaryens at all well, and they ignore the people.

The whispers stop when the North takes the rest of the Seven Kingdoms by storm and Robb and Sansa ascend to the Iron Throne.


	65. Willas/Sansa/Oberyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> willas/sansa/oberyn, (victorian au) what goes on behind closed doors (because of course those victorians couldn't have been as prudish as they seemed)

Oberyn tells him just how lucky he is to have Sansa, and Willas murmurs a question.

Oberyn laughs and say that Willas is even luckier than he thought.

Later, Sansa curls against his side with Oberyn’s arm draped loosely across her waist, and she tells Willas how lucky he is to have such interesting friends.


	66. Allyria/Beric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allyria/Beric (they just seem pretty under appreciated in the fandom)- He left her an heir before he went off and died

Her belly had just started to swell when Edric sent her the raven bearing news of Beric’s first death.

She brought a son with her eyes and Beric’s hair into the world when word came of his final death.

Looking at little Arthur and contemplating raising him without Beric, Allyria can almost understand why Ashara chose to jump.


	67. Ashara and Allyria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara + Allyria, Ashara+Ned=Allyria

Ashara told Ned that the baby died, and her mother agreed to keep her safe.

Allyria deserves better than to be called Sand or Snow.

Ashara flies, knowing that her "sister"’s dark hair will be waved away as coming from "their" mother, like her own, and that nobody would ever suspect Stark blood under Allyria’s silver-pale Dayne skin.


	68. Myrcella/Theon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myreclla/Theon - hostages should stick together
> 
> (So AU older!Myrcella, Theon sails south instead of north y/y?)

She’s a peach - he always thought so, even when she was just a child, when he’d looked past the baby fat and seen the woman she’d grow into.

The scars on her face are easy to overlook when the rest of her is pure golden perfection.

She seems to have a taste for seafood, too, if the way she takes to him over her lazy, good-boy Prince is anything to judge from.


	69. Rhaenys/Quentyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys/Quentyn - If Aegon and Trystane can share a room why cant they?

Rhaenys thinks it must be the Targaryen in her, but she loves that she and Quent look so alike.

She especially loves that their skin is precisely the same shade of cinnamon.

Nobody questions them sharing a room, not with Aegon and Trys just next door - and besides, the Princess is a pillar of virtue, everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knows that.


	70. Arya/Myrcella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya/Myrcella - Exiled in Braavos, Cella recognizes her and Arya remembers who she is.

“Arya Stark, is that you?!”

Myrcella Baratheon - Lannister, she says - is so real and present and home that yes, it is Arya Stark.

They never talk much about home, but having each other is enough to almost make it feel like a new home.


	71. Robb/Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark/Targaryen (of choice) - "We come from the land of ice and snow." "We come from the land of fire and blood."

The King in the North will not bend the knee to the Dragon Queen anymore than she will bend the knee to him.

“Fire will destroy ice, Robb Stark,” she tells him, and he surprises her by grinning.

“Mayhaps, Daenerys Targaryen, but there’s more ice than fire in the world.”


	72. Rhaego/Arya (Arya/Gendry, Sansa/Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaego/Arya - Mother can keep the older Stark sister, he has his eyes on his swordsmaster. Arya is amused by the prince.

Mother thinks she’s being subtle with how she keeps Sansa Stark close by her side, but Rhaego knows her well enough to see the truth of it.

Sansa is nice, but Arya is interesting.

Arya is also nine years older than him and fucking the blacksmith, but Rhaego is not yet aware of that.


	73. Shireen, Myrcella, (Stannis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen, Myrcella and Stannis - It's not until her (not-but-yes-actually) cousins trial that she notices Cella grinds her teeth like her father does, although to a lesser extent.

Father ground his teeth away to dust, Mother used to say.

Myrcella is grinding her teeth away to dust too, her fingers clenching and unclenching under the tight, tight manacles around her dainty wrists.

There’s a furious hatred in Myrcella’s eyes that Shireen only ever saw in Father’s eyes when he looked at Uncle Robert, and she wonders if perhaps Father and Jon Arryn and Ned Stark all made a horrible mistake.


	74. Robb, Tommen, Margaery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb + Tommen - He would give Robb the south to end the war if only his council and his mother would let him.

Tommen liked Robb Stark, and he thinks that he’d probably make a truly excellent king.

Mother, of course, thinks that nobody should rule except a Lannister (shouldn’t that be Baratheon, Tommen thinks?) and so she refuses to let him so much as speak at the small council meetings.

Margaery and her brothers listen to him and they agree (Margaery tells him that she wanted Sansa Stark to marry her oldest brother, and Tommen thinks that that would be an excellent idea and he decrees that it should happen as soon as Sansa is found, and signs the annulment of her marriage to Tyrion without thinking twice) and soon enough, Mace Tyrell and Paxter Redwyne and all the other lords from the Reach on the small council are supporting Tommen’s idea.


	75. Tony Stark, Bran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark in winterfell. theres always a Stark in winterfell and everything is possible in the multiverse

The Greyjoys clamber over the walls of Winterfell, expecting no resistance.

Tony wakes up to JARVIS’ gentle voice alerting him to the intrusion.

What’s left of the Greyjoy men scamper back through the gates with the cloaks singed, and Bran asks if maybe Tony could help design something to help him walk again.


	76. Bran/Myrcella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran x Myrcella - Rebuilding Winterfell.

She comes to him in the middle of a snowstorm, beautiful and kind and just as ruined as he is.

She’s clever, too, and she’s quick to help him guide the reconstruction and together, they reform Winterfell.

They’re delighted to discover that his fall did not leave him impotent, and when their little Lannisters and Starks and Tullys and Robb, their Baratheon first-born, run around the yard, Winterfell feels like a home again.


	77. Jeyne/Roslin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne/Roslin - Robb who?

People whisper that Robb Stark keeps a mistress.

They whisper that her name is Jeyne Westerling.

Roslin giggles and pulls Jeyne down onto the bed, and she wonders what the people would say if they knew that Roslin Stark is the one who keeps a mistress.


	78. Myrcella/Trystane, Cersei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei - As strong as the seed may be, Golden blood is stronger. {or how Trycella have a child that is fully Baratheon and Cersei (rightfully) freaks the fuck out.}

The black hair is excusable as Martell.

But the blue eyes - Cersei has seen that shade of blue in only one man’s face.

Myrcella’s son Robert is barely a year old, and already he looks precisely like his namesake.


	79. Sansa/Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obligatory hogwarts au, sansa/jaime, we're red and gold gryffindor colors but we're neither of us griffins

Jaime’s as fearless as the Gryffindor lion, and she feels safe when he leads her into the forest despite all the rules. 

Their hair is like a Gryffindor banner spread out on the ground, gold and red and shining in the shattered sunlight filtering through the trees.

His tie is green and silver and her’s is blue and bronze, but in the forest, they feel like something else.


	80. Robb/Roslin, Theon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon + Robb/Roslin - " we shaved his eyebrows, im pretty sure his fiance will be thrilled at the wedding"

Robb’s stag night is the best laugh Theon’s had in a long time.

But he wakes up the next morning, looks across the room and notices that Robb’s face is bald.

“Roslin is going to fucking  _kill_ me,” he groans.


	81. Hot Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Pie - First democratic president of westeros

It’s a tight result, but Arya and Gendry did their jobs well.

The High Septon drapes the heavy chain of office around Hot Pie’s neck with an uncertain smile.

The crowd cheers his name, and he feels better than he ever has, better even than when he bakes his pies that perfect golden-brown.


	82. Arya/Ned Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya/Edric, She kicks his ass on the playground when they're five. He falls in love with her.

They started school on the same day.

She pushed him over and told him that he was a bigger girl than she was.

He mentions that in his speech the day they get married.


	83. Coldhands, White Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coldhands + Bob the White Walker - "So, how's the weather?"

“So, how’s the weather?”

“I might not be the best judge.”

“Ah, my apologies”


	84. Melisandre, High Septon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melisandre + High Septon - My-God(s)-is-better-than-yours fight

“I have style!”

“I have  _seven!”_

“I have  _fire!”_


	85. Lyanna/Ashara/Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna/Ashara + Ned - They both love the same man.

Lyanna somehow finds herself sitting beside Ashara Dayne after the Dornishwoman has danced and entranced Ned, and she tries to control her jealousy.

“He might not know,” Ashara Dayne says, “but I think he might reciprocate if you confronted him - and I certainly wouldn’t object.”

Lyanna smiles, and decides that she has no need to be jealous of a woman so eager to share.


	86. Jon/Sansa II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Sansa -Modern!AU, that awkward moment where the girl you wake up to (in Vegas?) is your half-sister.

The hair spilling across his chest is red, but he’s sure that Ygritte stormed off last night and didn’t come back.

Sansa lifts her head and looks at him, and it takes a minute for the panic to set in.

All Jon can do is pray that the rumours that he’s not actually their dad’s son are true.


	87. Sansa, Littlefinger, Varys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa + Whoever you see fitting, Sansa as Alice in Wonderland. 
> 
> (Sansa as Alice, Littlefinger as the Cheshire Cat and Varys as Absolem)

She falls down for so long and it is so wonderful when she reaches the bottom, so different to what she left behind at the top.

She meets the smiling one and he tells her that not all is as it seems, that the beautiful things are often deadly and that the good ones don’t always win, and his smile lingers even after he leaves.

She meets the strange one much later, after she’s seen the truth of it all and the rot lying behind the perfection, and she thinks that perhaps he had the right of it, hiding behind his fog of perfumes and tugging the strings so subtly that nobody ever knew it was him.


	88. Sansa/Arthur Pendragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Pendragon/Sansa - Merlin+GoT crossover, she was engaed to him, not Joffery. (Take that how you will)
> 
> (THEY WOULD HAVE THE MOST FLAWLESSLY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN OMG I NEVER REALISED HOW MUCH I WANTED THIS, ALSO ARTHUR AND ROBERT WOULD TOTALLY HAVE THE SAME RELATIONSHIP AS ARTHUR AND UTHER AND ARTHUR’S BLUE EYES MEAN HE’S A BARATHEON IT IS KNOWN)

The second prince, Joffrey, looks at Sansa in a way that makes her blush - he is a year older than her, and handsome in a very Lannister way that she thinks she likes.

The oldest prince, Arthur, is Robb and Jon’s age, and although he has the lovely golden Lannister hair too, his eyes are vivid Baratheon blue, his, bluer than Sansa’s own and bright and intelligent, and Father comments that he is the absolute image of his uncle Renly, the one who holds the Baratheon seat of Storm’s End.

Sansa dances with all three of the princes that night, even little Tommen, but it is Arthur that smiles most sweetly, and she is delirious with happiness when their betrothal is announced.


	89. Arya/Ned Dayne II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya/Edric, She'd never tell Sansa, but she thought his eyes were the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Arya always despised how Sansa talked about eyes being like jewels.

Eyes couldn’t be like jewels, because jewels were hard and cold.

Looking into Ned’s eyes, Arya thinks she might understand, because if amethysts lived and burned and laughed, they might come close to matching how beautiful Ned’s eyes are.


	90. Robb/Meera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb/Meera, on Robb's 16th name day, his father announced his betrothal to Meera Reed. He'd never even heard of Meera Reed.

The announcement shocks him, because although he has of course heard of Howland Reed, he was not aware that the crannogman had a daughter.

They meet the day before their wedding, and Robb likes the amusement in her deep green eyes.

She is fierce and wild and not at all what Robb imagined his wife would one day be like, but he loves Meera all the more for it.


	91. Robb/Allyria III, Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allyria+ Jon, Robb/Allyria, "I like to think that she was just like you."

After Howland Reed had confirmed that her sister was her goodfather’s bastard’s mother, Allyria had nagged Robb until he gave her leave to visit Jon Snow at the Wall.

He had been reluctant to allow her to go, more so when she had suggested bringing baby Ashara with her, but she had won out in the end and now she cannot help but stare at this man who is so Stark but has eyes the same shape as Allem’s, even though they’re dark, dark grey, and lips the same shape as her own.

She takes her daughter from Jon’s outstretched arms and is gratified that when asked, he tells her that he hopes his mother was just like his aunt.


	92. Robb/Allyria IV, Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allyria+Cat, Allyria/Robb, " She loved him first you know."

Ashara giggles and runs around the room, chasing her cousin Samara with the roses in her hair, and Allyria strokes Rickard’s red, red hair as he nurses at her breast.

“I wonder if my sister ever had a chance to nurse Jon,” she wonders aloud, noticing the flush that floods Sansa’s cheeks and the way Catelyn’s jaw tightens just as it does at any and every mention of the first Ashara.

Allyria never knew Ashara or Arthur, but she is fiercely loyal to their memories, and Catelyn Tully will always have to live with the knowledge that Ashara Dayne, the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms, had given her heart to Ned Stark and brought him to the point where he bent his famous honour - and for that, Allyria will make no apologies.


	93. Robb/Myrcella IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert + Myrcella/Robb - He told Ned 'I have a son, you have a daughter', so he's not entirely sure why he ends up announcing the future marriage between the heir of Winterfell and his only daughter. Oops.

Ned had been reluctant but he’d given in eventually, and Robert thought that the girl who looked like Cat would make a pretty queen for Joff.

“… and our two great Houses will finally be joined in the union of Lord Robb and Princess Myrcella!”

He hesitated, going back over his words to discover the flaw, and Ned all but fell out of his seat laughing.


	94. Robb/Allyria V, Arya/Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb/Allyria + Arya/Edric, Robb's not sure if he likes the fact that his wife is playing matchmaker between his sister and her nephew.

There’s no mistaking what Allyria’s up to when she puts her nephew sitting beside Arya at every meal, when she encourages Arya to bring Ned out riding to show him the North.

Arya and Ned seem to be weakening under his wife’s constant assault, and Robb isn’t quite sure how to feel about that.

He sees them sparring in the yard, though, and he wonders how it is that it took him getting married for them to find a man who might someday be suitable for Arya - someday, though, because they’re both a good deal too young to worry about that just yet.


	95. Robb/Allyria VI, Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allyria+Cat, Allyria/Robb: They have their first fight over a dress for Ashara. Things are better after that.

The Manderlys send bolts of cloth in every colour of the rainbow for the little Lady of Winterfell, the girl who spends more time being carried around in her father’s arms than she does with her septa (and everyone knows that the paltry protests Lady Allyria makes are ruined by her smiles).

Allyria loves the deep purple-blue that contrasts beautifully with Ashara’s skin and makes her eyes (Robb’s eyes) look almost violet, like her own, but Lady Catelyn flinches (and that’s the last straw, because Allyria is sick of her goodmother being incapable of acknowledging Ashara’s Dornish heritage, Allyria’s House, and Robb finds them screaming at each other across the room while Ashara and Rickard clutch each other and tremble under the table).

It’s easier after that, and Lady Catelyn no longer flinches when Allyria bedecks Ashara in lilac and silver and her eyes glow violet.


	96. Robb/Allyria VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb/Allyria, the first time he saw Allyria Dayne, he understood why his father had loved her sister.

Sometimes, after they’ve made love and Allyria is asleep in a tangle of sheets and limbs and marks from his mouth and fingers, Robb will find himself just looking at her.

He’ll remember the first time he ever saw her, before her willowy figure softened and curved from carrying his children, before laughter had traced tiny lines of warmth around her wide eyes, when she was young (so was he, then) and wrapped in so many furs that it was comical, her lovely face shadowed by a deep hood and an escort of shivering Dornishmen.

But her eyes (Robb loves her eyes, more than he loves the full swell of her lips or the weight of her breasts in his hands or the dizzying heat and perfect fit of her around his cock) had been luminous in that shadow, violet and warm and alive with a sort of passionate kindness that had burrowed deep inside him somewhere and refused to let go - he’d heard that Allyria was the very image of her older sister, and in that moment, Robb could understand why his father had loved Ashara Dayne, if she had eyes like Allyria’s.


	97. Robb/Allyria VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allyria +Ashara Allyria/Robb, when they first told her that she was to go to Winterfell to marry the son of the man who had caused so much grief, she went to the place where Ashara had cast herself into the sea and wept for the life her sister never had.
> 
> Just to be clear, all the Robb/Allyrias are in the same 'verse, but the timeline's a little all over the place. I'll fix it up and give them their own story eventually.

When the letter came from the far north bearing a direwolf pressed into grey wax, Allyria’s heart had leapt into her throat and she’d run away from the steward and the maester and the septon as fast as she could, away from the men who were sending her into the arms of the family who had destroyed hers.

Arthur and Allem had been laid right on the coast, right where Ashara had cast herself into the surf, and there’s a stone raised for Ashara here, too, all of them small and elegant and carved from white marble which won’t wear away as quickly as most other stones.

“It should have been yours, Ashara,” she weeps, “Winterfell should have been yours - I don’t want it.”


	98. Robb/Allyria IX, Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allyria + Ned Allyria/Robb, "Why did you choose me for your son? Was it guilt?"

She does not speak alone with her goodfather until she has been a Stark for almost a month, on a day when Robb has ridden out with Bran and Rickon and Theon and a handful of guards, leaning down from his saddle and kissing her too long to be appropriate and promising to bring her home a prize.

Ned Stark cannot look her in the eye, and she knows - she knows - that he sees Ashara’s shade whenever she’s present, and though she is coming to like Robb (there is no denying that physically, their marriage is a roaring success, but emotionally Allyria is still not entirely sure, even if Robb already watches her with something she doesn’t dare call love in those strikingly blue eyes of his) she is not secure enough in Winterfell, in her marriage, to tell him that there is something in his father’s face that makes her uncomfortable.

“Was it guilt that drove you to choose me as your son’s wife, guilt over everything you denied my sister?” she asks when she finally speaks to Ned Stark alone, and her goodfather still cannot look her in the eye.


	99. Robb/Allyria X, Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Allyria/Robb, she tries not to feel bitter when she looks at her granddaughter

They are a strikingly beautiful family, she will admit that even though Ashara’s glossy dark hair (a different kind of dark, not Stark dark at all) and Rickard’s huge violet-blue eyes (not Tully blue, never Tully blue, Maester Luwin says that there must be Valyrian blood in the Daynes) make her sick in a way she can’t quite understand and wants to ignore.

Robb adores his wife and his children, is actively worshipful of Allyria in a way that Ned never was of her because Ned was more reserved than Robb, too much a Stark to ever sweep his wife into his arms before the whole of Winterfell and kiss her breathless, to ever get caught in the library on his knees under his wife’s skirts.

She loves that Robb is so happy with Allyria, loves that he has such a wonderful marriage, but still Catelyn must fight back a wave of bitterness at seeing that her grandchildren are so entirely Dayne, and she has to stop herself from wondering if Ned regretted that his children did not have violet eyes and glossy hair.


	100. Robb/Allyria XI, Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon + Allyria Allyria/Robb, when he watches her with his cousin/niece he can almost imagine the warmth of a mother's embrace and the gentle hum of a Dornish lullaby in his ear.

Allyria sings constantly with the children, her voice lilting through happy songs and heroic songs and laughing songs.

She cradles Rickard in her arms and keeps Ashara close, often falling asleep on the sofa in Robb’s solar with Rickard sprawled across her chest and Ashara’s head in her lap.

Jon looks at the three of them - the four of them, usually, because Robb almost always curls himself around his wife and their children in the evenings when they sit before the fire when Jon visits from the Wall - and he thinks that mayhaps he recognises the melody of the lullabies Allyria hums and almost knows the soft salt-sand-sunshine scent of her hair, as if from a distant memory.


	101. Robb/Allyria XII, Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allyria + Ned, Allyria/Robb Ashara/Ned: "Do you ever think of her?"

Allyria had always longed for the sister she never knew, the woman that the entire realm seemed to whisper of.

Now, here, in Winterfell, she had the best source of information on Ashara possible in the form of her goodfather.

She asked him once, daring only because he was ill - Robb wouldn’t admit it, but she knew that Ned would be lucky to live long enough to meet the babe Allyria was carrying - and she knew she would never get a chance again, somehow finding the courage to ask “Do you ever think of her?” and receiving a reply that near broke her heart: “More often than you know.”


	102. Sansa/Willas IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some more of your ship, oh captain my captain. Sansa/Willas, American Revolution.  
> (Changed it to the Civil War if that’s okay?)

His sister promised her safety, but with her brother leading the Northern army there was no safety to be had.

When he was crippled and left behind and somehow, somehow, Marg managed to sneak her all the way to Highgarden without getting caught by anyone, Northern or Southern, she had began to worry that they were being pushed together just because they were ruined, both of them, doomed no matter who won the war because they were useless to both sides.

Then Willas Tyrell smiles, and Sansa thinks that maybe there are worse people to be doomed with.


	103. Robb/Jeyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to swallow my grudge against Jeyne's character and prompt this: Robb/Jeyne, "Samson came to my bed" ( from the song Samson by Regina Spektor)

There was blood on the sheets when first he was laid in her bed, eyes shiny and vacant in his fever.

There was blood on the sheets when first she laid with him, eyes bright and hot with grief and want.

There was blood on the sheets when first the knife pierced her skin, eyes wet and dull with tears and death.


	104. Tyrion/Sansa/Willas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion/Sansa/Willas; after the war, happily ever after as a threesome. (because you've made me love Sansa/Willas almost as much as Sansa/Tyrion, and now I want the best of both worlds)

The Lords of Highgarden and Casterly Rock are the greatest of friends, everyone said, and the Lady of Casterly Rock was constantly on the lookout for a wife for her husband’s dearest friend.

So everyone said, and Sansa laughed against Willas’ mouth when Tyrion poured them wine and told them of the whispers.

Lady Lannister never does find a wife for Lord Tyrell, and nobody questions it when he adopts the second-in-line to Casterly Rock as his heir, a boy with red, red hair and dark golden-brown eyes that must come from the Starks somewhere.


	105. Jon/Myrcella V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Myrcella, she knows her mother would kill her if she knew that she dreams of Jon Snow's mouth.  
> (Older!Myrcella but otherwise the same as canon)

She lingers on the thought of him when they ride south once more, of his dark eyes and the thick curls of his hair and his strong hands.

She’d teased and prodded and poked at him until finally, finally he’d given in and shown her the godswood.

Her mother would kill her if she knew that the only thing that fills Myrcella’s dreams is the taste and feel of Jon Snow’s pretty, pretty mouth.


	106. Robb/Myrcella V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb x Myrcella: He expected a doe, what he got was a lioness.

Everyone said that the princess was quiet and polite and clever.

They never mentioned her wicked grins, the teasing gleam in her bright eyes, her sharp teeth and fierce growls.

Robb expected a doe, a meek little princess, but he got a lioness, proud and wild and strong, and he loved her all the more for it.


	107. Myrcella/Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella/Gendry - "He was my father-" "No he wasn't." "and yours-" "He was no father to me." "... I just cant win with you, can I?"

It should be strange, that the man she thought was her father truly is his father.

It should be strange, but it isn’t.

They never hear it when people say that they look like Robert and Cersei come again, except this time, there’s no hatred in the marriage (even though there’s still the ghost of a grey-eyed, dark-haired Stark of Winterfell in their marriage bed)


	108. Bran/Meera/(Robb), Ned/Cat/(Brandon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran/Meera + Robb - It's Ned/Cat + Brandon all over again. or How history likes to repeat itself regardless what anyone has to say about it.

She smiles bravely when Bran presents her with the bracelet of braided twine Robb always wore around his wrist, a favour from his marsh lady to wear into battle.

She does not object when he drapes the direwolf around her shoulders, but he knows that he is not the right Stark, not bright and brilliant like Robb, slower to laugh and smile and make jest, a poorer dancer and warrior, and even Meera’s smile of encouragement when he enters the bridal chamber cannot stop him noticing the regret and grief in her dark green eyes.

Later, when she cradles their daughter to her breast and smiles up at him so beautifully it takes his breath away, Bran will wonder if this was what it was like for his father, to spend so much of his marriage with the ghost of an older brother hovering heavy over his shoulder, but then he will kiss Meera and think of how much his parents loved one another and vow to love Meera just as much.


	109. Jon/Val

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some Jon/Val, the new Lord and Lady of Winterfell?

He’ll never tell her, but he loves looking at her in grey and white.

He was reluctant to accept Stannis’ offer of Val and Winterfell, but the direwolf around her shoulders and the weight of his son in her stomach makes him think it’s worth it.

He swore solemn vows to the Watch, but there must always be a Stark in Winterfell and until Val gives birth, he’s all that’s left.


	110. Sansa/Timmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timett (son of Timett)/Sansa - when they finally find her in the Mountains of the Moon she is heavy with child and the gaunt youth who is her husband will not let them take her.

Brienne looks to Jaime who looks to Hyle who looks to Pod, who at last looks to Sansa, who smiles beatifically as if they are silly to not have expected to find her garbed in furs and skins and hides and pelts, a gaunt, hollow-cheeked wildman standing guard over her and the huge swell of her belly.

He says he is Timett son of Timett, and points to Sansa’s stomach and says that the child will be Robett son of Timett.

Jaime falls back against Brienne as his laughter robs him of his sense.


	111. Jon/Myrcella/Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Myrcella/Gendry - Royal Bastards (or How they say fuck you to legitimization and conquer westeros)

Myrcella is officially stripped of her legitimacy while in Dorne, so even though she was conceived and raised in the Crownlands she takes the name Sand.

She finds Gendry Waters and laughs at how like his father he looks.

Jon Snow finds her and Gendry and unites the three of them, and when the Iron Throne is melted down and replaced with an unadorned seat that is called the Bastard Throne, and Myrcella pulls her husbands to bed with her that night with a smile of victory on her lips and her mother’s furious screams echoing in her ears like the sweetest of music.


	112. Ned/Ashara II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned/Ashara, the rebellion never happened

Allem dies without an heir and Ashara becomes Lady of Starfall.

She wraps a cloak of violet and stars and swords around Ned’s shoulders, barely holding back a burst of laughter and barely able to reach around the swell of her stomach.

She regrets taking Ned away from his beloved North, but seeing him with Jon (and later with Arya) makes it all worth it, somehow.


	113. Arya/Myrcella/Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya x Myrcella - Jon was the most shocked

The wave of golden curls spread across Arya’s pillow stuns Jon.

The delicate, calloused hand resting on Myrcella’s back shocks him.

The pale fingers curling to beckon him to join them surprises the King most of all.


	114. Robert/Lyanna/(Brandon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna x Robert: in a world where the rebellion never happened and Jon is their son

There is nothing Baratheon in the heir to Storm’s End, but he looks so like Lyanna that Robert can’t regret it.

Jon is a fine boy, tall and strong and so like Ned that Robert can’t even miss his friend, the Lord of Starfall now thanks to his surprising marriage.

Robert never notices the amount of time Lyanna spends alone with Brandon when they visit Winterfell or the Starks visit Storm’s End, but if he did he might question why not one of their sons has blue eyes or black hair.


	115. Sansa/Podrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa/Podrick: He may only be a squire, but she looks at him as though he is Florian reborn.

He’s always felt awkward and ungainly, shy of everyone, not just women.

When he first saw her he thought that she must be the Maiden herself, she was so beautiful and kind and gentle.

He cuts down Petyr Baelish, and with her adoring gaze on him, Pod feels like Florian reborn.


	116. Jon/Shireen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Shireen - If anyone would have told him the princess (now queen) would one day come back to ask for his hand in marriage, well, he's pretty sure (ex)King Stannis would have punched them in the face. Hard.

He remembers how protective her father was of her, in his detached, stilted way, and wonders what Stannis would have said to this.

He remembers defending her from those who would have harmed her, kneeler and wildling and Walker alike, and wonders when it changed from duty to something more.

He doesn’t remember the moment when he realised that her eyes were the loveliest shade of blue, but he crouches enough to let her swing a cloak of black and gold around his shoulders and thinks that it was probably the truest thing he has ever known.


	117. Lannisters of Casterly Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna + Tyrion - Alive and well, she will rip out the throat of anyone who treats her cub with anything less than respect for they are lions of the rock. or BAMF!mama-bear!Joanna

She sees Cersei’s cruelty, and after the depravity her daughter exercised with her older son Joanna will take no more and decides to send Cersei away to foster - the Princess is glad to have her.

Tywin is harsh and just as cruel as Cersei, but when he realises that Joanna will not speak to him unless he relents he softens his attitude.

Tyrion notices none of this, just toddles along clinging to her fingertips and watching her with adoring eyes, the two of them with the run of the Rock while the others suffer her punishments of exile.


	118. Ned/Cersei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned x Cersei: Where she was betrothed to Brandon, not Catelyn.
> 
> (Because I ship Ned/Cersei in a hate sex kind of way but their marriage would be hellish)

When they rose against the Throne, there was no hope of the Lannisters supporting them.

That’s what Ned thought then, anyways.

Now, years later, when Robert and Catelyn Tully come north to visit Winterfell and Ned stands side by side with Cersei, he almost wishes the Lannisters had stood with the Targaryens.


	119. Robb/Allyria XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allyria/Robb, it was almost comical how everyone in Winterfell knew what their sex life was like.

They could barely so much as hold hands without there being knowing looks thrown over their heads and ribald laughter all around the room.

It wasn’t until Sansa and Willas came to visit and, two days into their stay, Sansa couldn’t quite meet Allyria’s eyes that Allyria thought to ask how it was everyone seemed to know everything when and where and how she and Robb lay together.

“Well,” said Sansa, “you’re both so loud.”


	120. Robb/Allyria XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allyria/Robb, she will never get over how cold it is in the north. Luckily her husband enjoys keeping her warm.

In Dorne, even the coldest days are warm, and in the North, even the warmest days are cold.

For the first months of her marriage, Ashara had shivered inside her furs all day and urged Robb to wrap himself as much as possible around at night.

When he realised just how cold she was during the day, he began wrapping himself around her then, too.


	121. Jon/Myrcella VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Myrcella, she corners him in the godswood and all he can think when she kisses him is that, if they're caught, he's a dead man.
> 
> (Prequel to the last Jon/Myrcella one where she returns south thinking about his mouth. Older!Myrcella, otherwise canon compliant)

She’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen, but he can’t understand why she’s so interested in the dour bastard when Robb is there, handsome, funny, smiling Robb who is a Stark.

Eventually, he gives in and walks her through the godswood, crying out in surprise when she shoves him roughly against the heart tree and kisses him mindless.

Even as he twists his fingers into her hair as he’s longed to do since she stepped down from the wheelhouse, he’s praying that no one sees them - the King might laugh, but the Queen will have the Kingslayer take his head.


	122. Robb/Roslin, Sansa/Willas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game of Thrones - It's really all a board game the Stark children and their friends play, everything is happy and sunshine and rainbows and no one is dead (technically), actual pairings welcome

“No!” Robb shouts, throwing his cards into the air and falling back with his face over his hands, “You can’t kill me like that!”

Roslin grins and holds her hands out, saying “C’mon, Stark, gimme all your holdings,” and he tells her that he’ll trade his crown and a kiss if she’ll let him come back in a turn early.

Sansa and Willas roll their eyes when Roslin stands up, leans across the board and plants one on Robb, but then she sits back down and tells him he still has to wait four turns.


	123. Robb/Allyria XV, Ned/Ashara, Arya/Ned Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned/Ashara Robb/Allyria Arya/Edric, there's just something about falling stars that fascinates wolves. (because Ned/Ashara and Arya/Edric were already my otp's and now Robb/Allyria is fast becoming one.)

It was the smell of Ashara that caught Ned - the warm sand-sea-sunshine scent of her hair, the sweet hint of lavender perfume behind her ear, the faintest whiff of chamomile between her legs - and never let go, not until he heard that she’d thrown herself into the sea with the sun beating down on her and the wind whisking the sand into the air.

Allyria’s eyes are everything Robb never knew he needed in life, whether they’re bright with laughter when he whispers some terrible, debauched thing he wants to do to her later on at dinner, or shining with pride when Ashara takes her first steps and Rickard calls her “Mama” for the first time, or dark with desire when he does that terrible, debauched thing, or dull and sleepy when she leans her head against his shoulder after a long day of keeping Winterfell and the children - he looks at her eyes, huge in her face and the colour of crocuses and pansies and bluebells all at once, and he feels as if he can do anything.

Arya watches Ned swing a sword, watches the rapt concentration on his almost girlishly lovely face, sees the way his whole body moves with every shift, and she demands that he teach her - in return, she says, she’ll teach him to water dance, and when he agrees she thinks that perhaps Allyria’s right when she says that her nephew’s a lovely boy.


	124. Ned/Ashara III, Jon, Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara + Jon Ned/Ashara, Septa Lemore raises her son alongside Aegon.

Her son and Elia’s are the best of friends, one as dark as the other is fair, one tall and thin where the other is long and lean, one cheerful and always smiling, the other serious and sombre.

Aegon always argues when she says that he can’t call her Mother even though Jon can.

They are as close as she and Elia ever were, closer, but it always startles her to look up and for a moment see Ned and Rhaegar standing together as they had only once, only after she had danced with Ned at Harrenhall and Rhaegar had come to claim her hand when they were done.


	125. Myrcella/Aegon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon x Myrcella - They want to hate each other.

She is the Kingslayer’s bastard, raised as the Usurper’s daughter, a Lannister to the backbone, and he wants to hate her.

He is a Targaryen through and through, he killed her mother and uncle and brother, and she wants to hate him.

They want nothing more than to hate each other, Aegon VI Targaryen and Myrcella Lannister, but the very idea pains them both and so he wraps her in black and scarlet and dragons and they say no more about it.


	126. Ned/Ashara IV, Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara + Jon Ashara/Ned, she gave birth to their son on beautiful day with the sun shining down and the breeze blowing in from the sea. She wished it was raining.

The sunlight catches on the hint of gold hidden in his black hair, and she rejoices that he has her hair, that some little piece of him is not Stark.

She looks out across the gentle roll of the sea, listens to the gulls scream around the cliffs, and hates the gods for what they’ve done to her.

Jon was born yesterday only hours after word came that Ned had married Catelyn Tully, and Ashara thinks it unfair that the world is carrying on as though all is well when her whole life has been destroyed.


	127. Ned/Ashara V, Arthur/Lyanna I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur + Ashara x Ned: High School!AU Where Ned is picking up Ashara for their first date and Arthur is cleaning his -modern weapon of your choosing- while he waits for her to finish getting ready.
> 
> (Totally cheating on this because unf Arthur Dayne)

Ned swallows nervously and straightens his collar before ringing the doorbell - the Daynes’ house is all pale stone and lavender shutters, and it’d be kind of pretentious if they weren’t so filthy, stinking rich that they can get away with pretty much anything.

Arthur, Ashara’s older brother, six-five of varsity football team muscle, silver-haired and and violet-eyed (according to Lya, anyways), opens the door in basketball shorts, trainers and nothing else except shining, sweaty muscles.

Ned swallows nervously again and manages to croak out “Um, I’m here for Ashara?” which earns him a belly-laugh and a smack on the back and an invitation to come inside (he’ll never admit how close he was to throwing up from sheer nervousness at the visual confirmation that Arthur could snap him clean in two, but Ned’s good at keeping secrets).


	128. Elia II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia Martell - I am Unbowed. I am Unbent. I am Unbroken.

She adds the monster standing in the door of her room to the list of things she despises Rhaegar for.

He advances, Aegon’s (but not truly Aegon’s) blood still wet on his hands.

She stands firm, refusing to be cowed by a creature such as him - she is of House Martell, and she will die Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.


	129. Theon/Ariel (Little Mermaid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel (Little Mermaid) x Theon - Instead of capturing Winterfell, Theon himself is captured hehe

The storm raged violently enough for days in just a few short hours.

Ariel fell in love with the dark haired prince.

Theon awoke with memories of a sweet voice and red hair, and he grimaced to think that Sansa might have encroached on his dreams.


	130. Arthur/Elia, Arthur/Lyanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur/Elia, Arthur/Lyanna - Rhaegar fathered no children, but he doesn't know that

Rhaenys is born pure Martell except for her huge violet eyes (Elia is relieved when Rhaegar thinks they’re Targaryen eyes).

Aegon’s hair is silver blonde, but not the right silver blonde, and it’s only a miracle that the Queen’s hair is almost the same colour as Arthur’s anyways so nobody suspects a thing.

None of them see Jon grow up, but he looks like his uncles until he’s maybe sixteen, when his face matures and apart from his dark Stark eyes and hair, he might be Arthur Dayne all over again, right down to the terrifying skill with a sword.


	131. Ned/Ashara VI, Arthur/Lyanna II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arthur/lyanna, the same modern! au verse as that ned/ashara one you just wrote.

Arthur had to practically tear his phone away from Lewyn the next day after football practice, and a chorus of “Arthur and Lyanna, sittin’ in a tree…” followed him out of the dressing rooms.

“I hear you terrified my brother,” Lya mocked, giggling down the line, “I did ask you to be gentle, Art - coming out all guns blazing is about as far from gentle as is humanly possible.”

“C’mon, Lya, Ashara’s my little sister,” he groaned, tossing his bag into the trunk and slamming it shut, “and besides, isn’t it better if your brothers are kind of scared of me when I arrive at your house the night of the winter formal?”


	132. Arthur/Lyanna, Ned/Ashara, Brandon/Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arthur/lyanna, modern!au verse, he terrifies the stark boys when he picks lyanna up for the winter formal.

Brandon opens the door and for all his height, Arthur Dayne towers over him - he chokes out a hello and gets the hell out of there, wondering what Cat will say when he tells her about this..

Ned sneaks out when Dad is talking to Arthur, hoping he won’t notice that Ned’s almost late to pick up Ashara.

Benjen watches in terrified awe as Lyanna stands right up on tip-toe and Arthur still has to bend, like, a foot to kiss her hello before winking at Dad and sweeping her out into the night.


	133. Arthur/Lyanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arthur/lyanna, at the winter formal he tries to be protective of her when other guys (coughrobert&rhaegarcough) try to get too close, but she ends up protecting herself
> 
> (also, I've given up numbering the pairing chapters. it got all confusing.)

Robert Baratheon is completely smashed by the time he swaggers up to Lya, pushing Ned aside and leering into her face - Arthur slipping his arm around her waist gives Robert pause, but it’s Lya’s wickedly sharp tongue decrying the size of the idiot who calls himself “the Stormlord“‘s dick that gets him to back off.

Rhaegar has been Arthur’s best friend for as long as either of them can remember, but when Rhaegar sings a song (he’s prone to doing that when he smokes weed, and it annoys Arthur to think that Rhaegar’s been moping around again) a combination of Lya’s stunned laughter and Elia’s fury seems enough to make him back off.

“I feel kind of useless,” Arthur admits later that night as he walks Lya to her door, “I feel like I should have protected you,” he tells her as she laughs and tells him that she doesn’t need his protection, but she calls him Sir Arthur all the same.


	134. Arthur/Elia/Ashara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur/Elia/Ashara - She loves to lay between her Daynes and watch them wake up

Ashara’s hair is dark and thick and spills across the pillows and sheets like dusk.

Arthur’s hair is so pale it’s almost white and sticks up in adorable tufts like the sun just beginning to rise. 

Elia lies between the two and holds them close, her handmaiden and her guard, and wonders what she would do without them.


	135. Jon/Myrcella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon loves his little girl Roberta because she is fierce and reminds him of Arya. this AU is filled with perfection and angst
> 
> (Just so everyone else knows, this goes with the one where Jon and Myrcella have twins and one is pure Baratheon and the other is pure Targaryen, mmkay? Phi [the prompter] is obsessed and bullying me into writing it properly. So.)

Roberta charges around the yard, waving her little wooden sword.

She attacks Rhaegar with gusto, beating her twin mercilessly until he rolls his eyes and picks up his own sword, fighting her only enough to keep her occupied, never to hurt her.

His heart aches for a moment, watching them, because if their colouring was closer to his own, they might be Arya and Bran.


	136. Sansa/Willas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa, Implied Every living male you choose/Sansa - They don't know who fathered the Queen of the North's children, but there sure are rumors

The Queen in the North tours the Seven Kingdoms extensively, paying her dues to the High Queen and meeting with her fellow lesser royals.

She returns from every tour with a swollen belly, and none dare question it when she never marries and names all six of her children Stark.

Nobody ever questions it when she braids roses into the girls’ hair and dresses the boys in green, either, and so the Snows of Winterfell remain only Snows, only Starks, never Flowerses or Tyrells as they might have been if not for their parents’ crowns.


	137. Arthur/Lyanna, Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur/Lyanna, Supernatural!AU where White Walkers are the norm instead of demons
> 
> (askndjfhb OMG YES and Jon is their son and I imagine they call each other Art and Lya in any modern AU I don’t know why and here everyone carries swords instead of guns? :D)

Art walks with a limp because a Walker caught him in the hip with one of those damned icy swords while Lya was pregnant with Jon.

Lya can’t move her left arm properly they had a run in with a dragon (who even knew that there still were dragons?) when Jon was about six and she got burnt pretty badly - they were just lucky that Art’s sword, Dawn, is literally legendary and therefore better than the standard steel most hunters use.

Jon takes down his first Walker when he’s fourteen, and Lya and Art can’t decide whether to be proud or terrified by the cool efficiency with which he decapitated when had been his English teacher.


	138. Robb/Allyria XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allyria/Robb, their second son is concieved in the godswood, they name him Arthur.

Sometimes, the only way to be sure they won’t be interrupted is to go somewhere that nobody would expect to find them, where the children know not to come without supervision, where Lady Catelyn will not tread - so, of course, they go to the godswood.

Robb loves spreading her out on furs before the heart tree, loves to kiss between her legs until she screams and then bury himself inside her, moving frantically until they lose themselves completely and can hardly bear to move, much less cover themselves up and return to the keep and their positions as Lord and Lady of Winterfell.

Allyria’s favourite times are when the sun just peeks over the horizon, lightening the grey sky to silver and Robb lets her pull him into the hot pools and the heat sinks into their bones, and she’s warm, so warm, and his skin flushes pink and she twists herself around him, clinging to him as they move together under the water - she’s sure that it’s during one of these mornings that they conceived their second son, and because they made him at dawn she names him for the last man to wield her House’s sword.


	139. Robb/Allyria XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allyria/Robb, She rides her wolf by the fire and it's the warmest she's been since she arrived 4 months ago.

Winterfell is cold, colder than anything Allyria has ever known, and the only time she feels truly warm is when she and Robb lie together, when his long, clever hands trace the shape of her, when his mouth trails wet and soft across her skin, when she’s stretched tight around him and it all feels so unbearably, blissfully good and she can forget the cold that creeps past the shutters and under her furs.

Sometimes they don’t quite make it to the bed, and Robb pushes her down into the furs in front of the fire and gasps of how beautiful she is, how happy he is that she is his wife, how much he loves her, and she digs her nails into the hard muscle of his back, wraps her legs around his lean waist and feels the shudders rolling down his spine as he comes, releasing him only so he can kneel between her legs and lick into her until she keens and wails his name and twists her fingers into the glory of his hair.

Tonight, though, she pushed him down onto the furs, and although he went willingly enough, he watched her speculatively until her teeth grazed across his nipple - then he was hers to do with as she would, and she intends to make use of that as thoroughly as she can, sitting up on her knees high above him, reveling in the weight of his gaze on her body, following the heavy curve of her breasts, the dip of her waist, lower around her hip, watching with ragged breaths as she sinks down onto his cock, and as the heat from her cunt spreads right to the tips of her fingers, Allyria feels truly warm for the first time since she crossed the Neck.


	140. Robb/Allyria XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allyria/Robb, the first time one of his siblings walks in on them, he has her bent over his desk begging for him and it's Sansa.
> 
> (Also, I'm not going to be able to keep going with the Roman numerals indefinitely because my knowledge is limited)

They’ve had to behave themselves since the Tyrells arrived to collect Sansa, and it’s been driving both of them mad - Allyria’s barely four moons along with the child, and Maester Luwin had warned them that while it was still safe for them to lie together, some of their more exuberant activities would have to be curtailed, which meant the godswood was off limits for anything other than prayer.

But they had all but had the run of Winterfell since they’d wed, and now, to have to limit themselves to just their chambers was almost painful, and they had their limits - which was how they’d ended up here in their solar, Allyria bent forward across Robb’s desk with her smallclothes around her ankles and her skirts thrown up over her back, Robb driving into her, one arm wrapped around her waist, his fingers stroking her nub, while the other hand was twisted into her hair, holding her still and keeping her in place so she had to beg for mercy, for release, for anything-

The door creaked open and slammed shut, and Allyria barely caught a glimpse of flaming hair before Robb was pulling out of her and rushing to right her clothes, his clothes, her hair, his desk - “Pray that it wasn’t my mother” - and they barely even look at one another for the rest of the day, terrified that Lady Catelyn caught them fucking on his desk on top of all his papers, but when they walk into the hall for dinner that night and it’s Sansa whose cheeks flood red, both Robb and Allyria breathe a sigh of relief because they both know that Sansa will always be too embarrassed to tell anyone what she saw.


	141. Sansa/Willas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, ok, sansa/willas, band!au, sansa is secretly the seven kingdoms' drummer (don't tell her brothers)

She wears her hair tied up under a hat, Wayfarers that hide her eyes and the high, sharp lines of her cheekbones, scarves that hide the long, elegant line of her neck, baggy t-shirts that hide the breasts that feature in more of Willas’ dreams than he’d ever admit except under torture.

“Sanny” is regarded as one of the best drummers on the circuit, but “he” is unswervingly loyal to the Seven Kingdoms, and they’re fast garnering a faithful following that unfortunately includes Sansa’s overprotective older brothers, Jon and Robb, who would kill everyone in the room if they thought Sansa spent most of her time alone in the studio Renly decided to build on a whim with four blokes who are all a few years older than her and who all have a bit of a reputation (although Willas would point out that his reputation is for never having the balls to actually tell a girl when he fancies her, which is why he’s still single and has been for years, and Renly’s is for turning Willas’ pretty little brother Loras, so she’s safe from them even though there’s still Harry and Petyr to worry about).

Sansa seems to think it might be better if it was all out in the open, though, which is probably why she pulls off her hat and shades and scarf one night, tosses them to Robb (who’s lounging near the stage, at the front of the crowd) and pulls Willas down into a kiss, startling him more than anyone else in the room because he was so sure there was something going on between her and Harry - but he’s glad there isn’t, especially when he discovers that she wears apple Chapstick and kisses like Aphrodite herself.


	142. Catelyn, Stannis, Renly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat, Stannis and Renly - she gets them caught in a Westeros version of a chinese finger trap and they have no idea how to free themselves since she wont free them until they hug it out and make up.

“What is this contraption, Lady Catelyn?” Stannis demanded, attempting in vain to pull away from Renly.

Cat smiled, looking from one Baratheon to the other and laughing when Loras Tyrell offered to cut them apart.

“It’s a Myrish trap,” she told them, “and you won’t be released until you stop fighting.”


	143. Jon/Myrcella VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Myrcella - Priest and Nun. im not sure what i want but yeah
> 
> (Septon and Septa?)

He saw her for the first time in years when she was brought to the castle to look after the girls, her glorious hair hidden under her habit and her face, her lovely face, scarred and marked as the crueler trainers did for vanity - but Myrcella had never been vain, never, she had simply known that she was so beautiful it made Jon’s heart break just to look at her.

She smiled in recognition but didn’t say a word to him, not in front of the family, but she came to him in the sept late that night, bundled up in furs and with her hair unbound, breaking so many rules that he could do nothing more than laugh.

Jon is disgusted by how easily she convinces him to break his vows in the dark of the night in the depths of the sept where no one will find them, but Myrcella is so beautiful and so entirely what he always wanted that he can find no regret or shame.


	144. Oberyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn + Rhaenys - every time Aerys insults his beautiful niece for not being pure enough (targaryen silver hair etc.) and Rhaegar does not defend her, he wonders if Elia will mind much if he kills her husband and his father.

Aerys calls Rhaenys dirty, and Oberyn’s temper nearly snaps.

He decides that he will crush the King’s skull, or impale him on his beloved throne.

Rhaegar, the coward, will die by poison, and Oberyn knows that Elia will forgive him for making a widow of her.


	145. Brandon/Catelyn, (Arthur/Lyanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon x Catelyn (the same Modern!Au): He is completely embarrassed as he tells his girlfriend from back at his University that he was intimidated by some highschooler.

“So Lya tells me Arthur managed to shut you up,” Cat calls from the kitchen, and Brandon immediately regrets ever introducing his girlfriend to his sister - he’d known that they’d get along, but he never imagined that they’d become best friends.

“I was in a rush to get out, I didn’t have time to stop and chat to my little sister’s boyfriend.”

“Especially not when that boyfriend is a highschooler who’s taller, faster, stronger, cuter-“

“Alright, enough already,” he grumbles, “when do we eat?”


	146. Jaime, Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime + Arthur (Modern!Au): Jaime, a sophomore, is made quarterback and Arthur takes him under his wing.

“Hey, Lannister - pretty good throw you’ve got there.”

Jaime can’t quite believe his ears, so he looks up and yes, Arthur fucking Dayne is standing over him with a towel thrown across his shoulders and a grin on his face.

“You should come practice with us sometime,” he says, nodding back to his friends and smiling again before walking away, leaving Jaime so flattered and stunned that he doesn’t even notice when Cersei shouts at him from the bleachers.


	147. Robb/Myrcella/(Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Myrcella + Robb - He turns a blind eye for the sake of the grey-eyed Stark children he calls his own.

She does her duty and shares his bed, and he thinks that she loves him, after a fashion.

But sometimes, when he comes to visit her at night (because gods, he loves her so much, more than he ever thought possible) and stalls outside the door when he hears her moan (or worse, when he hears  _him_ moan, and he knows they would never mean to hurt him but Myrcella never makes sounds like those with him, only with Jon, and it’s killing him piece by piece).

He looks at the children, Starks and Lannisters all, and tries not to wonder why none of them - not a single one of the seven - has red hair or blue eyes, because if he does, he might just kill Jon (except he wouldn’t, because that would hurt Myrcella and he could never do that).


	148. Jon/Myrcella VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really-Aged-Up!Myrcella/Jon, she heard he was taking the black. She decides to give him a memory to keep him company on the wall. (Basically, she sneaks into his room and seduces him on the last night. Aged up Myrcella because otherwise I will feel really guilty for this.) I figured Robb was getting lots of love, Jon needed some too.

It had taken surprisingly little urging, but she supposed sneaking into his chambers and dropping her furs to reveal the nothing she was wearing underneath had been cheating slightly.

She’s barely a few months younger than him - she was born very early, and Maester Pycelle had always pondered that she had probably been conceived on her parents’ wedding night - but still he murmured paltry protests about this being wrong, about it all being wrong because she was too young, because he couldn’t dishonour her, because a million little things, but it hadn’t taken much more than her slipping naked under his bedding and cupping the already hardening-swell of his cock through his smallclothes to convince him that really, it was an  _excellent_ idea.

He finished first, but she merely grinned and climbed off him and urged him to his knees while she sat on the very edge of the bed, and whispered “You’ve such a pretty mouth, Jon Snow, you can’t go to the Wall without putting it to good use.”


	149. Jon/Myrcella VIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older!Myrcella/Jon smut, "I heard you said I was insipid. Would you like to revise that statement?"
> 
> (follows on directly from the proceeding chapter)

The sky was starting to lighten, pink and silver and pearly blue, by the time Myrcella could bring herself to roll out of Jon’s embrace, to pull her mouth away from his, to push aside his curious fingers.

“A little bird told me that you told a certain young wolf that the princess was insipid,” she whispered in sing-song, gathering her furs back around herself and biting her tender, swollen lips (because gods, Jon’s mouth tasted and felt every bit as lovely as it looked), “and I have to ask, Jon Snow - do you still think that?”

The bedding was low down on his body, below his hips, and rising quickly, and it was with a surprisingly wicked grin that he said “Do we have time for you to prove me wrong once more?”


	150. Stannis, Renly (Robert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis + Renly + Robert (the same Modern!Au): The Brothers Baratheon (I imagine Stannis would be a Junior? Renly still in elementary/primary school) and their reaction the first time they hear Robert call himself the "Stormlord".

Robert had taken to calling himself the Stormlord when he took Rhaegar Targaryen’s place on the football team for that one game, while Rhaegar was injured or mooning over Lya Stark (something Art Dayne was sure to have something to say about) or whatever.

Stannis had rolled his eyes and ground his teeth and fought against the near-omnipresent urge to break his idiotic older brother’s nose, because Robert was enough of a dick to cause even Stannis’ iron temper to snap.

Renly heard it from Edmure Tully who heard it from his sister Lysa who heard it from her weird friend Petyr that everyone called Littlefinger (and Renly was pretty sure that that was what Robert called a penis joke), and he thought that it was pretty lowkey for Robert, so he laughed and shrugged and ran off to find Loras.


	151. Arya/Ned Dayne III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric/Arya, Modern AU! First date. He takes her to a wrestling match.
> 
> (So Arya the next Stark sibling after Benjen and Edric as the next Dayne after Allyria this AU y/y? Also, Robb and Sansa are twin Tullys after Edmure, Bran and Rickon are ickle baby Starks and anyone else of their generation you want to use will be fitted in somewhere, so all characters are open for this AU, okay?)

She only agreed to go because he was the first guy she’d ever met who didn’t seem to expect her to wear a skirt and paint her nails - so what if it was a little bit weird that her twin sister was going out with his older brother, and that his older sister was going out with her older brother?

Everyone whispered when they thought she couldn’t hear them and said it was crazy that Edric Dayne, the hottest guy in their grade, would have asked Arya Horseface Stark out on a date, because he could have had any girl he wanted - or at least, they’d whispered until Sansa Tully and Allyria, Ed’s older sister, had worked their older-girl magic and shut everyone up (Arya thought it was pretty stupid that that sort of thing still worked - they were fourteen, damn it!).

Ed blindfolded her and pushed her into the backseat of his oldest brother Allem’s car and told her to shut up asking questions until they got where they were going - when she saw the signs and heard the roar of the crowd, she thought that maybe she knew why Ed Dayne, the hottest guy in their grade, had asked Arya Horseface Stark out after all.


	152. Robb/Allyria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the idea is that instead of marching west into Lannister territory, Robb goes south to cultivate an alliance with the Martells leaving Catelyn and the Blackfish in command (I know, this isn't really foolproof.) He gets wounded near Starfall, is taken in by Allyria and it's Ned/Ashara 2.0. She knows she is in the same position that Ashara was in and that Robb has to marry Roslin, and even when he tries to marry her like in the books with Jeyne, she refuses and kicks him out.
> 
> (Not part of the same 'verse as the rest of the Robb/Allyrias, just to be clear)

He comes to her on a scorching hot day, and his fever burns hotter than anything she’s ever known - Maester Loman says that he’s never seen a fever like it, says that it must be a combination of his intolerance for the Dornish weather and the poison in the wound on his shoulder - but it breaks in the middle of the night and once his eyes are clear (they’re blue, so blue, she’s never seen eyes quite like them), they’re bright and intelligent and thankful, and Allyria knows that she’ll never feel the same way about Beric after this.

She and he both know the whispers about her sister and his father, both know that his brother is likely her nephew, and although they should learn from the mistakes of the past they can’t help themselves (“Your eyes, Allyria, I love your eyes, they’re like amethysts and violets,” he whispers into the crease of her thigh) and he kneels before her with a solemn face and says words that he shouldn’t, because she has Beric and he has his Frey and that is how it must be.

She looks north every time the babe in her belly kicks, and when Arthur is born with curly red hair and eyes bluer than (almost) anything she’s ever seen, Allyria can do nothing but sob and be thankful, in a sick sort of way, that Beric did not live to see her shame him like this.


	153. Robb/Allyria XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat vs. Ashara's memory, When Ashara's son left for the wall, she breathed a sigh of relief. When Ned told her that Robb was to marry Ashara's sister, she swallowed her protests and left the room.

She watched Jon Snow leave and almost danced a jig, so relieved was she that Ashara Dayne’s ghost was finally gone from Winterfell in her son’s glossy dark hair and over-full mouth.

Then she notices the ravens coming sealed with lavender wax, pressed with a sword and a falling star, and she begins to feel a familiar anger rising in her gut.

On the day Ned announces that Robb is to marry Allyria Dayne, who is supposedly the very image of her dear departed older sister, Cat can’t even bear to be in the same room as him.


	154. Renly/Loras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renly x Loras (modern!au): Adorable youngsters playing house on the playground.
> 
> (All modern AU prompts are in the same 'verse)
> 
> (Timelining’s a bit weird on this one because this prompt gave me all the Renly/Loras happily ever after feels so yeah)

All the girls get to play house and pretend that one of them is the husband, and Loras can understand Renly’s logic when he says that they should be allowed to play house and pretend that one of them is the wife, although he’s not crazy on the rest of Renly’s logic, which decides that because Loras’ hair is longer and prettier than Renly’s, he should be the wife.

Later on, years and years later on, they’ll laugh at the memory of Renly “coming home from work” and Loras “setting out his dinner,” because Renly turns out to be the homemaker and Loras is the one who’s always off doing something - not that Renly’s the neglected house-husband, of course, but Loras has football, professional nwo, and Renly’s able to work from home if he wants because everybody knows where Storm’s End is (who could miss the huge great demi-castle right on the coast, just north-east of Sunspear and Starfall and the rest) and they come to him if there’re any problems.

Still, it all started with playing house on the playground - they even had their first kiss in the playhouse when they were maybe eight, and Renly doesn’t think he’ll ever forget that.


	155. Ygritte/Jon/Val

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte/Val - Modern AU they laugh at jon's naivety

He’s with Ygritte when he first meets Val, and everyone knows it, but one look over his shoulder is all the encouragement Val needs.

He panics when Ygritte catches him on his knees under Val’s skirt.

He doesn’t know what to do when Val and Ygritte take a hand each and pull him to bed.


	156. Robb/Myrcella VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb/Myrcella, she's like a sacrificial lamb, if a lamb had lion's claws.

She’s presented to him as a prize, now that they’ve won, and he wants nothing more than to strike Arianne Martell right across her smiling face - he knows well just how Myrcella Lannister earned her scars, knows Arianne Martell’s part in the fiasco that ruined Myrcella’s beauty - but he does not, choosing instead to hold out a hand to Myrcella to help her down from the palanquin in which she was transported, the better to hide her from the smallfolk who would now gladly burn every Lannister (Mad Aerys would be proud, Robb thinks).

She’s wary of everyone and everything, and it doesn’t take long for whispers to start about her being just like her mother, paranoid, mad, a danger to every man she touches, but Robb ignores the murmurs and breaks his fast with Myrcella and Sansa and Willas Tyrell every morning before he and Willas make their way to the council chambers to play their part in planning the break-up of the Seven Kingdoms into their component parts.

Tommen is returned to the Westerlands and crowned King of the Rock, but Myrcella rides north along the kingsroad, a crown of iron and copper paling against the gold of her hair - the Northmen whisper that she’s too frail, too broken to serve as a proper Queen in the North, but Robb bites the inside of his lip and tries not to laugh, because he knows better (he has seen Myrcella’s claws only once, only when Arianne Martell heard of their betrothal and wished to wheedle her way back into the Queen-to-be’s good graces, but it was enough to reassure him that none could possibly serve as a better wife to him, not even dear, sweet, departed Roslin).


	157. Rebellion-Era Kingsguard, Rhaegar, Elia, Ashara, Jon C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Rhaegar, Ashara, Elia, Jon, and whoever else you see fitting are a group of close friends where everyone dates everyone. Prompt about Elia's jealousy when Ashara and Arthur start dating outside of the group.
> 
> (So basically the Kingsguard, Jon Connington and Rhaegar are besties because they play football together, and Elia, Ashara, older!Dany and anyone else Dornish/Targaryen/linked canonically to the aformentioned characters is part of a super elitist group who are basically the Plastics?)

There are names which just click together - Targaryen, Martell, Connington, Dayne, Selmy, Hightower - and that’s how they should stay, Elia thinks.

Stark isn’t one of those names, not anymore than Tyrell is, and Elia can’t quite understand why Ashara’s so crazy about Ned, why Art’s on cloud nine because of Lya (although pretty much every damned guy in the school seems to have the hots for Lya Stark) and why Alerie is so sweet on Mace.

She sticks with Rhaegar and watches her friends branch out, and she wonders if maybe she would have been better off doing the same.


	158. Jon/Myrcella X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Myrcella - Sometimes it's the shining knight that needs to be rescued by the pretty princess.

He was reborn in fire after being betrayed by his brothers, given black armour and a black standard and a black name.

She was reborn in blood after being failed by her sister, given red scars and a red cloak and a red name.

Somehow, without even trying, she brightens his darkness with her fire, the red of her cloak and the gold of her hair, and he whispers his gratitude against the taut skin of her swollen stomach, fire and blood come together in a new person who will never know the betrayal and failure they have.


	159. Jon/Myrcella/Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Myrcella/Robb - Robb loves her but Jon understands her.

What she has with Robb is all sunshine and wonder and laughter and joy, breathless kisses and gasping touches and happiness that can’t be controlled because they’re so in love it would hurt to constrain it.

What Robb has with Jon is deeper, a shade darker, trust and kinship and old scars earned together that will never be worn away, that will never heal, but they love each other just as fiercely as her and Robb.

What Myrcella has with Jon is so dark that the light of her and Robb’s marriage cannot touch it, so very dark that she cannot stop herself from falling into his bed whenever he visits from the Wall, and even though she knows that Robb knows she also knows that he cannot understand, not as Jon does, and so she saves all her smiles for Robb and all her tears for Jon, and keeps her sun away from her shadow.


	160. Aegon I Targaryen/Orys Baratheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon I/Orys Baratheon - His sisters sit beside him in the throne, but it's Orys who shares his bed the most.

None dared question him when he named Orys the new Lord of the Stormlands, entrusting the Storm King’s lands and wealth and daughter into his brother-in-arm’s care.

None dared question it when he summoned Orys to the city, the one they began to call King’s Landing, and placed him on the small council.

None dared question it when Orys spent his nights in the King’s chambers while the Queens shared a bed, and for that, Aegon is grateful.


	161. Grenn/Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grenn/Sansa (because damn Mark Stanley, everyone comments on how attractive Kit is, and they totally ignore how attractive Mark is) - He wonders if he could go out beyond the Wall and just forget his vows for a moment
> 
> (Sansa/Willas crept in at the end so whoops)

Jon’s sister is the most perfect creature Grenn’s ever seen, pale and slender, with hair like fire and eyes as blue as a Walker’s but warm, so warm and kind and lovely that Grenn thinks he might enjoy drowning in them.

He tosses and turns and hates himself at night, because she is Jon’s sister and broken besides, everyone with eyes can see that, but he cannot help but wonder what it would be like to have Sansa Stark in his arms in all her glory.

She asks him to take her to the weirwood grove north of the Wall, and she kisses him there - he forgets his vows for a long moment that’s almost as perfect as she is, and then he helps her back up into her saddle and carts her back to the Wall (she’ll return South soon enough to answer the call of the Dragon Queen, and when next she returns to the North she’ll be Sansa Tyrell and her cheeks will be as rosy as the cloak she wears, and Grenn’s heart will swell to see her so blissfully happy even though he’ll never forget that kiss under the weirwoods).


	162. Arya/Gendry, Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert + Arya/Prince Gendry: After seeing Ned's girl, who looks so much like his lost love, the King knows who he wants his son's future queen to be.

She’s petulant and wild and her hair is a mess when she stands with her brothers and sister to greet the royal party in the yard, and Robert’s heart stops for an instant because it’s as if he’s looking right at Lyanna.

Gendry spins her around the floor until her pout slides away and she laughs, bright and free and so Lyanna it’s painful, they’re just like what he and Lyanna should have been.

“Ned, c’mere,” he says, “I have a son, you have a daughter - we’ll bind our Houses together as it should have been, your Arya and my lad - what do you say?”


	163. Aegon/Arya/Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon/Arya/Gendry - They cant believe their fathers were too stupid to see that compromise was better than rebellion. Then again the idea was Arya's, and they dont know if Lyanna would have had the same thing in mind, or if the miscommunication was poorer then.

She has to fight with Gendry every step of the way because he’s just as stubborn as she is, but she knows just what she needs to do to keep him in line.

Aegon, meanwhile, watches her in mute awe and does whatever she says almost without question, although she can see the doubt in his eyes when she presents her idea to him.

They might look like Robert and Rhaegar and Lyanna reborn, but Arya’s more sensible than her aunt was, more pragmatic, and she won’t have the whole realm plunged into conflict again just for the sake of one woman - no, she’ll be Aegon’s Queen and keep Gendry as her paramour, and if Aegon and Gendry somehow come around to the idea of sharing her bed at the same time, all the better.


	164. Arya/Aegon, Arya/Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon x Arya + Gendry - They said he looked just like Robert Baratheon and she like Lyanna Stark come again. But if that was true, then Aegon was the image of his father and history had a habit of repeating itself.

He watches her with the blacksmith, laughing and arguing and wondering what on earth the attraction was between the Bitch of Winterfell (she’s quick to remind everyone that her sister is the Lady, for now at least) and the Bull, who Jon says is so clearly a Baratheon bastard that it’s almost comical.

Aegon files Gendry’s parentage away never to be thought on again as he repeats his father’s mistakes and falls madly in love with a dark-haired, grey-eyed Northwoman who hates behaving with propriety and spirits her away from her Stormlord (although Gendry is a bastard and therefore not technically a Stormlord at all, but Aegon can see the symmetry).

The realm is safe this time, because few outside the Brotherhood Without Banners would raise arms for Gendry Waters against any man, much less the King on the Iron Throne who has brought all of the Seven Kingdoms back under his rule, Targaryen madness and Dornish fire bending and moulding into a force so direct that not even Euron Greyjoy could withstand it, and so Aegon drapes Arya Stark in red and black and names her his queen, and time ticks on without greater incident.


	165. Myrcella/Theon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella x Theon - "You're fat." "I prefer curvy, thank you very much."
> 
> (Older!Myrcella, otherwise canon compliant. Also, I can’t write smut of any description without a resultant pregnancy unless it is explicitly stated that contraception was used. Ffs.)

She’s heavier than the kind of girl he’d normally go for, all tits and hips and full, round lips tugged down just slightly by the hideous scarring on her face, but he thinks that maybe he likes it.

He calls her fat, and she calls him a fool, but she spreads her legs all the same and comes with a cry on his fingers before he fucks her as hard as he can, laughing that he’s got his cock in the King’s precious daughter, the girl who tried every tactic known to womankind to get into Robb Stark’s breeches when she visited Winterfell, and she turns over willingly enough afterwards so he can fuck her again from a different angle.

He calls her fat every time he sees her, and somehow it becomes an endearment, especially when he returns for her and finds that it’s become true now because she chose not to take the moon tea.


	166. Natasha Romanov, Gregor Clegane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanov + Gregor Clegane, when she kills him, she makes it painful... for Elia. (And then she joins Ashara and teaches Aegon how to kick ass and to never underestimate a woman)

Decapitation would be too quick, and besides, she’d probably break her arm trying to chop through his neck - she decides on poison, because it will be quick and she’ll still have time to be gone before it acts.

She triples the dose and decides to wait around long enough to burn the Mountain, just in case.

Ashara greets her with watery eyes and open arms, and together with Jon’s help they raise Elia’s son and teach him about his fierce Dornish mother, and he comes to understand that they, Elia’s fierce Dornish friends, are more to be reckoned with than his foster-father in most cases.


	167. Alla x Arya x Ned x Trys

Alla owns the car, Arya’s the grease monkey (and shit but it’s a miracle she keeps turning down other offers, because she’s  _good_  and people are willing to pay for quality) and the boys drive. They’ve got a system, and it works - they win, a lot of the time.

Pity the Lannisters don’t take it so well, but at least Arya got her way and installed the roll cage last month, so the boys aren’t hurt too bad, and the engine is still good - they’ll be back within two months, Arya promises, standing toe to toe with the Kingslayer and staring him down before spitting on his fancy ox-blood leather boots.


	168. Bran x Wylla

Bran arrives at her house with a fucking box file of research already done, and Wylla would feel guilty except for the fact that he is fully unable to present that information orally, not even to her. He blushes and stammers and trips over his words, and he finally splits the research into two piles, hands one to her, and tells her to pick out the good bits.

She does the presentation, and the poster, and a lot of the writing, and she thinks that just about balances out all Bran’s research.


	169. Steve x Darcy

So he kind of forgot to account for the difference in stamina when he drew up her plan, and now Darcy’s coming-to after an asthma attack and praying that Steve’s concern goes as far as a kiss of life.

Yeah, not so lucky - he digs her inhaler out of her bag, offers to call a doctor, and then holds her steady until she balances out, which is nice, because he’s all firm and patriotic.

"One time," he says, and he’s smiling so it’s a good memory, "I had an attack in the middle of the final inning…"


	170. Sansa x Willas

She whimpers as he soothes on the aloe vera, pink and red and even purple all over, all around the pale white where her skimpy little bikini lay.

"I’m sorry, darling," he says, biting his lip, "I forgot how hot it gets here at this time of year - I’ll nip into town tomorrow and get some factor 50 for you."

"Or new  _skin,”_  she says, and he just keeps smoothing the green gel over her poor skin, wishing he’d remembered that Sansa wouldn’t tan the way he did, not with her being ultraviolet pale.


	171. Jon, Shireen

Patches - she couldn’t remember his real name - had gotten scary toward the end, and Shireen had never liked the way Melisandre looked at Dad, so she’d all but refused to work with them, which had pissed Mum off something rotten. It was hard enough getting a tutor who’d work with someone in confinement with a highly contagious disease with a mortality rate of about (exactly) ninety-six percent.

But Jon was okay, and he rolled his eyes at Dad and was polite to Mum, and he didn’t try to downplay or exaggerate the bloody bits in history and the dirty bits in English, so Shireen decided that he’d do for the time being.


	172. Leyton, Malora

"If Baelor can go off and climb volcanoes and try to surf magma flows," Malora says quite calmly, "then I am sure that my travelling to the city of Valyria will not give you a heart attack, Dad."

That’s not the point at all, Leyton wants to tell her - Baelor’s a fool anyways, a brilliantly clever one, but a fool all the same, and Leyton has always considered Malora to be the brightest of his children, her or Alysanne, and he had hoped that such intelligence would guide her toward the safety of a library or a lab.

"There are too many hints in the outer peninsula for this trip to not be worthwhile, Dad," she says, looping her arm through his and leaning closer before continuing, "and besides, it’s high time I had an adventure - even Baby Humpy has had his adventures, Dad."


End file.
